LoveFool
by LvPayne
Summary: From that poin on her feelings for the Detroit native continued to grow, but he slowly began losing interest.. Sabin/OC Shelley/OC


Thanks to my guru & Soul Twin Caylen Vicious. The song in his fic is lovefool - by the Cardigans.  
Enjoy! Don't Own anyone but Gemma.

* * *

Gemma twirled a strand of her dark hair as she looked at her boyfriend with utter boredom.

She and Chris Sabin were hanging out with a group of their co-workers and friends at a bar. It was a tradition that the group would go out for drinks after their last impact taping for the month, usually Gemma would join in on the fun, but tonight she was sore and exhausted after her and her friend Kate Weston's match against Alissa Flash and Awesome Kong. She had explained that to Chris as they had left the impact zone, and he had promised that they would leave after a few drinks.

That had been 2 hours ago, and Chris had been paying more attention to his friends and beer than her all night.

The two had been dating for almost six months. At first the relationship had been great; the two had been flirting since the moment the Gemma signed with TNA during a tour in Scotland, Gemma's home country. But as of the past few weeks….

"Babe," she whispered to Chris

"Hold on a second babe. So yeah, then this fan was like crying…"

it seemed as though Chris wasn't as invested in the relationship.

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
you love me no longer I know  
and maybe there is nothing that I can do  
to make you do._

Traci Brooks, the knockout law and designated "momma" of the company turned to look at Gemma with a slight frown after seeing Chris' brush off.

The original flavor had noticed Sabin's behavior and had been telling the Scottish girl to dump him. Apparently she had quite a few admirers in TNA, the biggest of which was Brutus Magnus. Unlike his disagreeable character, Brutus was very well-mannered, warm and friendly. Traci thought he and Gemma could 'make cute British babies together'.

Gemma turned to look at Brutus, catching him staring at her. His face reddened a bit, and Gemma smiled at him. As he turned to speak with Eric Young, the Scot looked her friend over. He was wearing a white and red stripped oxford shirt and jeans which the handsome man looked great in. While Gemma did think Brutus was fantastic (and had an AMAZING body), she was completely besotted with Chris.

Traci knew that Gemma wouldn't try to push her boyfriend and decided to take things into her own hands.

"Gemma, hun, you look terrible. What are you still doing here?" the dark haired woman said loudly, interrupting Chris' story and causing everyone to notice the brunettes' pale complexion.

At once everyone began to comment on how unwell she looked.

"No…I'm fine, really"

Angelina Love and Velvet noticed the original flavor subtly glaring at Sabin and shook their heads

"Sabin, what were you thinking, Gem should be in bed," Velvet said with a frown

Angelina nodded in agreement, "Yeah! That was an intense match. I mean, Alex whisked Kate away as soon as the match ended"

Gem shook her head coming, to her mate's defense, "Oh, but you've got it all wrong. Chris wanted me to get some rest, but I insisted on coming. I didn't want to miss out on the fun"

Most of the people at the table figured that she was lying but kept silent, although Angelina gave a quiet "whatever".

Chris cleared his throat as he made to get out of his seat, "Babe, we seriously need to get you home"

Gemma shook her head, "But I want you to stay. You were having so much fun and since Alex isn't here you need to plan for your guys' drive to Atlanta with team 3D tomorrow"

"It's alright; I can always do that later" Chris said reluctantly as he started putting his jacket on.

Gemma looked ready to complain when Traci interrupted, a mischievous glint in her eye, "Brutus, you're neighbors right? Why don't you give Gemma a ride home so that Chris can plan with Bubba and Devon. Then Frankie can drive you home Chris"

Brutus nodded, "sure. I was just about to head out. Is that okay with the both of you?"

_Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
that I ought just stick to another man  
a man that surely deserves me  
but I think you do!_

After both Chris and Gemma agreed, and gave each other a passionate kiss the two UK natives left and drove to their condos.

A few minutes of stillness passed before the knockout decided to break the ice

"Thanks for giving me a ride Brutus," Gemma said as she looked at the handsome Englishman

He shrugged casually, "It's not a problem, and we both live in the same complex. Besides you looked pretty miserable, no offense"

Gemma chuckled, "cheers mate. Way to keep me humble"

Brutus laughed and soon they fell into a heavy silence, lost in their respective thoughts.

As Brutus drove, he resisted the urge to gaze at his travel companion. It was a well-known fact that when he was in the presence of Gemma he became a love-struck fool. Everyone knew it: The roster, management, even the TNA caterers knew.

It was a tough situation to be in for two reasons, the first being the Scottish lass had quite a few admirers. People were drawn to her bubbly personality and good looks. The second and most important reason was that she was committed to her relationship with a jerk who forgot how good he had it.

The minute she and Chris had met there was an instant attraction. The two flirted for months, claiming they were just friends, before finally making it official. In the early stages of their relationship the pair could always be spotted spending time together, whether they were snogging in a corner or working on a sudoku puzzle backstage, they always were making googly eyes at each other. But something happened that abruptly changed their relationship. About a month after the two changed their myspace status' to 'in a relationship' James Storm had made it quite clear that he wanted Gemma, finally culminating in a fight between Storm and Sabin. The night of the fight Gemma made it clear to everyone that she was devoted to Chris which stroked his ego. From that point on Gemma's feelings for the Detroit native continued to grow, but he slowly began losing interest.

_So I cry, and I pray and I beg_

Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
lead me lead me  
just say that you need me

Brutus drove into the garage. As he pulled into his parking spot, he noticed that the knockout was fast asleep. He tried shaking her awake to no avail. Quickly getting out of the car he jogged around to get the young woman. The dinging of the car door seemed to wake Gemma, causing Brutus to chuckle.

"Thank you" she said with a blush as she carefully slid out of the car. The two made there way into the building. Both lived on the fourth floor of the complex, and Brutus insisted on walking her to the door.

"It's my duty as a gentleman," he said with a smirk

Gemma chuckled and nodded in response as they made it to her door, "Would you care to join me for a spot of tea"

"I'd love a good cup of tea" Brutus said with his charming smile, "what kind of Englishman would I be if turned down that invitation"

The Scottish girl laughed as she let her friend in. "Well, I'm glad you accepted. I could really use the company and you're in luck because my mum sent me a lovely parcel filled with all sort of treats today and she sent a little something for you and the rest of the British Invasion"

"Bless her" he said as she led him into the living room. A massive cardboard box sat on the coffee table. Gemma motioned for the Englishman to take a seat before she reached into the box and pulled out several other parcels, and handed the largest of the bunch to Brutus, "she sent you the largest one of course, since you're her favorite"

Brutus laughed as he started opening his package, "Your mum is the best. My mum called me and said that she, and Drew's mum are going on holiday at your parents house"

Gemma giggled as she pictured Brutus and their good friend Drew McIntyre's mums together on the sheep farm, "She told me about that. They're in for the highland experience of their lives. Now," she said standing up, "I'll go put the kettle on"

As his host went into the kitchen he had the opportunity to look around the room, "Have you spoken with Drew lately Gemma?"

"Not really. The sod is always busy with his WWE schedule. Darn McIntyre"

Brutus nodded, "aye, I barely get a chance to talk to the wanker myself"

He scanned the room around him, and noticed a small package and its contents strewn about the ground. Gemma walked in and saw what he had been staring at, "Chris was upset that he got the smallest package. He thinks mum hates him, and wants me to date one of the lads"

Brutus shrugged and Gemma joined him on the couch, "he's not a bad guy. He treats me well"

The tag team champ rolled his eyes, "Right"

The kettle going off luckily interrupted the awkward moment and after Gem had brought in the tea and biscuits the moment had been forgotten. The two chatted amicably for two hours, before Brutus couldn't hold back a yawn.

"I think it's past your bedtime sir"

Brutus shook his head, "It's alright I'll wait with you until Chris *yawn* gets back"

"Thank you for the offer, but you look terribly exhausted. Besides, I don't know how long Chris will be"

When Brutus made to protest, Gemma gave him a kiss on the cheek murmuring a thank you. Brutus had his eyes closed when she pulled away, as though he was savoring the moment. When he finally opened his eyes Gemma leaned back, shocked by the nakedness and intensity of his gaze. It had been months since anyone had looked at her with so much want. Chris used to look at her like that every time their eyes met. Without realizing it the dark haired girl had cupped her hand on Brutus' cheek, and closed her eyes as she remembered the countless moments she had done that to Chris. When had it gone wrong? She asked herself, feeling the Englishman scoot closer to her and kiss her wrist. A sudden yearning overtook Gem, as she let out a contented sigh.

_So I cried, and I begged for you to  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you _

The sound of her ringtone startled Gemma, and she quickly backed away from Brutus.

"Brutus, I'm so sorry…let me just get that"

The Englishman nodded, "it's alright, take as much time as you need"

The brunette thanked him, and walked over to her purse to grab her phone.

'1 text message: Chris . . . Be home soon. Time for a cuddle?'

Letting out a giggle, she shook her and text him back saying 'always'

When she tossed her phone on the couch she looked up at Brutus who stood up, "Chris is on his way," he stated in a cheerless voice. Nodding she let out a quiet 'yeah'

"I should be going then," he walked over, putting his hands on her shoulders before he placed a soft kiss on Gemma's forehead. Watching him walk to the door with a dejected slump made the girl feel guilty, "Brutus," she called out – startling herself. Slowly he turned around, hope flickering across his face. That made the girl feel even guiltier, "thank you"

His lips frowned as he nodded in response before walking out of the apartment. Quickly cleaning up the sitting room and putting the dishes in the wash, she mulled over her thoughts.

To say that she was shaken was an understatement. It was as though she had been thirsty for a long time, and Brutus' gaze had held a promise of water and she had gotten lost in her memories of cool, refreshing water.

_Lately I have desperately pondered,  
spent my nights awake and I wonder  
what I could do have done in another way  
to make you stay_

Her phone went off again, '1 text message: Chris . . . so, Gemma, what color underwear do you have on?'

The message caused her to smile a bit. She hadn't been reacting to the promise of water, but to her memories of it. Feeling a little better, she typed into her phone 'does the color really matter? It will look great on our bedroom floor ;)'. A coy smile graced her lips as she sent the reply to her boyfriend before going into their bedroom and getting ready for bed. Pretty soon she could here someone running down the hallway, before a jingle of keys was heard followed by the slam of the living room door.

Chris soon stood at the doorway, panting heavily. Gulping at her attire, the Detroit boy quickly walked into the room and took her into his arms, kissing her passionately. A smile pulled at the corners of Gemma's lips, as Chris's hands gripped at her bottom, and brought her closer to him. A low satisfied grumble came from the Detroit native as his girlfriend teasingly bucked her hips against his.

"When did you become such a tease," he asked as he pulled away from the kiss to look in her eyes. Encouraged by the lust and want in that gaze, Gem caught his bottom lip and softly sucked on it as she snuck her hand under his shirt. Pulling away she said, "I've had a very good teacher who-" however she was interrupted by his nibbling on her earlobe. She could feel Chris smirk as she moaned and closed her eyes. He lifted her up and seated her on the writing desk in their room. As he nibbled along her neck and collar bone, the Scottish girl through her head back, and encouraged him with her sighs and little mewls, as she ran her fingers through his hair. The one thing that had always seemed to reassure the dark haired knockout that her and Sabin's relationship was alright, was their amazing sex life. It just seemed to get better everyday.

Chris cursed as he felt Gemma wrap her legs tightly around his midsection. Taking the edge of her silk night dress in his hands he pulled it up, and smiled, "mmm black lace…. You were right these will look perfect on our floor"

Later that night the two were in bed, Gemma sitting up and leaning against the headboard as Chris lay with his arms wrapped around her, placing soft kisses on her stomach, "Babe," he said between kisses "you are amazing"

Gemma giggled as she scratched his back, "I like to keep my man happy"

Looking up at her he smiled, "And you do a great job of it"

The two of them slowly began to drift off when Chris' cell began to ring,

"noooooo," Chris said with a groan as he reached over and grabbed the offending object, "If it's Alex, I'm going to kick his ass"

As he rested his head on her stomach, he flipped his phone open and a text message appeared on the screen. 1 Text message: Jackie Hot . . . . Hey hottie, it was soooooo great meeting you tonight. Send me a text if you ever want to take me up on my hot offer"

Gemma who had seen the message let out a strangled cry, before pushing Chris off her. In her attempt to crawl off the bed she tripped, on a pillow, falling to the ground. The palms of her hands broke her fall, but were burned by the carpet in the process.

"Gemma," Chris said as he untangled himself from the sheets, and attempted to reach out for her only to be kicked at.

"Don't touch me," she shouted as she slowly crawled away from him with a dazed look. Unfortunatley, she crawled to far back and ended up crashing into her vanity area, causing some of her perfume bottles, vase and make-up to tumble off the table and crash around her - the delicate vase hitting her on the head. Chris rushed over to her, as the girl reached up and touched the tender spot, and then looked at the blood on her hand. Looking up at Chris who was kneeling before her she looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Why Chris? Why? Do you not want me anymore?"

_Reason will not lead to solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
as long as you don't go_

A couple of hours later Chris and Gemma sat in Alex's car returning from the ER. In a panic, Sabin had called Alex when his girlfriend had started bleeding profusely and had locked herself in the bathroom. His best friend and Kate had gotten there immediately. After a bit of prying Gemma had let Kate in, but locked the boys out. Chris rubbed at his now bruised cheek,a gift courtesy of Kate. Chris turned to look at the girls, when Kate cuffed him on the head

"What do you think your doing? Don't you think you've caused enough harm you bloody idiot," the angry Australian said as she cradled her friend in her arms. Gemma shook her head and asked Kate to stop, that everything would be okay. Kate shushed her and said that was the stitches and mild concussion talking.

_So I cry, I pray and I beg_

Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me

When they arrived at the apartment complex he was surprised to see that Gemma got out with him, much to Kate's chagrin. "What are you doing," Kate asked getting out of the car, "you can't be serious? This asshole is the reason you have 6 stitches on that noggin of yours"

Walking over to her friend, the Scottish girl gave her best friend a hug, "I need to do this"

Kate was about to argue when Alex suddenly appeared next to her, rubbing her back.

"Let them work it out," he said before kissing her on the neck and walking over to Chris.

As Kate and Gem spoke quietly for a few minutes, Alex turned to Chris, "don't mess this up man"

Chris shook his head about to say something, when Alex raised his hands, "save it man. I heard Gemma and Kate talking – they know about the other chicks who've texted you"

"F," Chris said as he looked over at Gemma who looked as though she was pleading with Kate. Alex looked at Chris, "Personally, I think you're an asshole right now. What the hell were you thinking?"

Chris shook his head, "I don't know"

"That girl is the best thing that's ever happened to you, and will ever happen to you. You mess up, and she'll be hurt, but someone will be there to get her through that," shook his head at his best friend, "you…you won't be so lucky"

Shocked at the words from his best friend, Chris looked up to see the serious look on Alex's face. Alex patted his arm before walking back to the girls, and hugging Gem.

Soon the group separated and the pair returned to their apartment. As soon as they walked into the bedroom the Scottish girl burst into tears, and Chris walked over to her and held her.

"Why don't you want me anymore?"

Chris shook his head, "but I do want you. Gemma, why would you think otherwise?"

Shaking her head the dark haired girl looked at him, "You never tell me you love me. You only ever hold me when we're having sex or kissing. When we're out with friends, you never pay attention to me. And I know that you've been talking to other women"

Chris shook his head, "Babe, nothing happened between me and those girls. I swear."

"Then why take their numbers?"

Chris shook his head, not knowing how to answer that question.

Gemma grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. When she pulled away, more tears were spilling onto her cheeks. Chris held her close and whispered into her ear.

"We'll get through this Gemma. I promise. I love you"

_So I cried, and I begged for you to  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you_

Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
I know that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you


End file.
